Kyoki
Kyoki is a visual kei guitarist most known as ex-Secilia Luna member Kyoki. Biography Kyoki's first known band has been Mirareta, which started activities in 2002. At the same time, he was the roadie of the main CLIMAX ENTERPRISE band Cuartet. At the end of 2006 Mirareta disbanded and most of its member went on to join Secilia Luna. The band got a deal with the independent label Red List Entertainment until they formed their own label Angelianity in 2009. Kyoki acted as the CEO of their label and did graphic design for all of their works as well as working for other bands. Secilia Luna disbanded in 2013 and Kyoki temporarily stopped officially band activities to focus on his work as a support guitarist (including idol Azusa Kobayashi) and occasionally played in session bands (most notably Pink-Tribal, which have been active for about three years). In May 2014 he announced his new band Ailection Tran3rd. The band would seldom play live and only released a digital single. In 2015 no information about upcoming activities was mentioned and their homepage disappeared without information. In 2016 he has been briefly as a member of Insanity Injection. At the beginning he kept his identity secret using the stage name 蛾々 (GAGA) and providing different birthday and bloodtype, but Kyoki himself revealed the truth on his Twitter a few monhs later. He left the band on December 12th 2016 due to personal issues. As Kyoki he keeps playing in session bands and sometimes works as a support guitarist for other acts. He also runs his own management office JPCE. Band history * Sacrifier - unknown * ミラレタ - April 6th 2002 ~ December 20th 2006 * Secilia Luna - January 2007 ~ May 28th 2013 * Ailection Tran3rd - May 12th 2014 ~ January 25th 2015 * Insanity Injection - February 22nd 2016 ~ December 12th 2016 Session Bands * Pink-Tribal / 狂華Session '- 2012 ~ December 16th 2014 * 'Native Devil '''- 2013 ~ 2014 * '''Men's hip service - 2014 * Insane Mind - '''August 14th, 2014: Vo.狂華 / Gt. Kyoki / Ba. Kazumi (ex-ルシア) / Dr. 優 (ex-DyIng messagE). * '''Insane Mind - '''June 8th, 2014: Vo.狂華 / Vo. ケイオス (クオリア) / Gt. Kyoki / Ba. Kazumi (ex-ルシア) / Dr. 優 (ex-DyIng messagE). '''Support * 小林梓 (Azusa Kobayashi) - 2013 ~ 2015 (Support Guitar) * 6→7 - December 31st 2013 (Support Guitar) * クオリア - March ~ April 2014 (Support Guitar) * Cuartet (Roadie) 'Works' * Angelianity - 2009 ~ 2013 (to produce Secilia Luna works) * Bloom - 2014 ~ present (graphic design) * Graphic design for several other bands Others * Cuartet (Roadie) Discography 'Albums' Image:Secilia_Baptism.jpg| Seciliaルナ Baptism mini-album (2009.01.21) Image:ew.jpg| Secilia Luna Eternal Waltz mini-album (2010.08.25) Image:SLMessiah.jpg| Secilia Luna Messiah mini-album (2013.01.14) Image:Insanity_4.png| Insanity Injection Psychotic Cabaret mini-album (2016.11.11) 'Singles' 'With ミラレタ' * 2003.11.26 もし夢が叶うなら * 2004.05.08 監禁24時 * 2004.12.25 ミラレタカラニハコロス * 2005.07.23 住所不定住職 'With Secilia Luna' * 2007.11.07 Oratorio * 2008.03.26 Cantata * 2008.08.27 Requiem * 2009.11.11 Angelianity Myth * 2010.03.31 False Scene * 2010.07.28 Auroral Sky With Insanity Injection * 2016.02.17 ADVENT OF SLAUGHTER * 2016.07.11 SENSE OF ASH * 2016.08.11 The Baptist Category:Guitarists Category:Profiles